Why? Because you care
by OurBeautifulLie
Summary: A chat about why Lestrade wasn't working the blind banker case, and why Sherlock cares in the first place.


**Title:** Why? Because you care.

**Characters: **Sherlock and Lestrade (friendship, could be seen as pre-slash)

**Rating: **K

**Warning: **May contain spoilers for a study in pink and the blind banker.

**Disclaimer: **Do you really think that they would give them to a ship happy, 15 year old girl... I think not.

**Summary:** A chat about why Lestrade wasn't working the blind banker case, and why Sherlock cares in the first place.

**A/N: **This is my first Sherlock story, I hope the characters aren't OC. Took a few libretys with Lestrade's family, he has no wife or kids, one sister and a new baby neice, he also had an abusive father and now his mother has remarried to a nice bloke named Peter. Please no flamers, I already know I'm not a good writer. Alright people, this is unbetad and most likely shit so if anyone thinks they can help improve it please leave a review (informitive not mean, please).

* * *

><p>Sherlock always profered to work with Lestrade. There is not many cases in which he has not done so. The case involving the black lotis smugglers from japan was one such case and even then he had<em> requested <em>Lestrade's presence. Lestrade being unavalable, Dimmock had to work with Sherlock, although he did ring Lestrade about Sherlock during the case.

_"I phoned Lestrade, is he on his way?" "He's busy, I'm in charge. And it's not sargent, it's detective inspector, Dimmock." _That news was like a punch to the stomach for shelock and sent his overactive mind searching for the reson behind Lestrade's absence.

Two days after the incedent was wrapped up, Lestrade returned and found Sherlock waiting in his office at Scotland yard when he came back from getting his midnight coffee.

"Sherlock," Lestrade half grunted, resigned to the inevetable convosation and most likely whinning.

"Why didn't you work the Van Coone case?" Sherlock questioned, standing in a dark corner, leaning against the glass as he looked out over Victoria street.

"I was busy, I have a life Sherlock." The younger man gave him a knowing look, damn him.

"You would have come if you were able." Sherlock states matter-of-factly. "I suppose that's true, yer. But I couldn't, I was in france for the birth of my baby neice." Lestrade explains, feeling slightly smug because Sherlock hadn't been able to deduce it. He wouldn't have asked if he could figure it out himself.

"Oh" Was all Sherlock was capable of saying, as he was flooded with relief. He had been afraid Lestrade was avoiding him, having had enough of his antics and rule braking.

"Why does it matter to you anyway Sherlock, really? You get to work the cases you want to even if they're not mine, all of the staff are capable and in the end compliant- just as Dimmock was." Sherlock's face was slightly... sad?

"Because despite what I might say Lestrade you are inteligent, the best in the yard."

"Not that that's hard." Chuckles Lestrade.

"And because if I was killed none of the others would give a fuck, and truthfully if any of them wound up dead I wouldn't care either. But you care and every time your injured or in hospital, even though I know rationally that you'll be fine, I worry. Most of the time I visit you at the hospital just so I can think straight." Sherlock admits.

Lestrade didn't know Sherlock visits him in hospital. Oh! that explains the chair he finds when he wakes up in hospitals sometimes. Wait Sherlock sits with him through the night!

"You know, I was talking to John after the cab driver case, he asked me why I put up with you?" Lestrade said. Sherlock gave him a strange look.

"I hope you didn't say _because you need me_, like you did at the crime scene, because we both know that's not really true. You have been solving crimes since before you meet me and I have the upmost faith that you could solve them without me Lestrade. I only make things quicker and you (wanting to save as many lives a posable) let me in, damaging your reputation. But that's what makes you diffrent, you don't let your pride get in the way of saving lives, because you _care _and that is what makes you a better person than them, not a better detective you'll always be that, but a better person." Sherlock's voice trailed of to a whisper. Lestrade was touched by this but he hadn't forgoten what he was going to tell Sherlock and he knew that the consulting detective hadn't either.

Lestrade walked over to stand just behind Sherlock. His right hand came to rest in the small space between the younger man's shoulder blades, the light contact having a visibly carming effect on Sherlock.

"I told John that Sherlock Holmes is a great man, and that maybe if we're very lucky he may even be a good one. And relising that you have a heart is defiently a masive step in that direction. I'm not asking you to care for the victims Sherlock, I know all to well how much it hurts and that ultimetly it doesn't help them. But you need to recognise that you have a heart."

"I hardly think caring for one person when they're injured means I have a heart, Lestrade." Sherlock said almost sounding regretful about it.

"What about Mrs Hudson or John, how would you feel if they got hurt, or if someone used them to get to you. You have a heart Sherlock and in a way that's what makes you special, because not many people could do what you do, live what you've lived, and still care." Lestrade did not expect a responce, he knew the man would need sometime to think and even then would doubtfully talk about it. But Lestrade hopes that Sherlock takes his words to heart, as he meant every single word.

* * *

><p>So there it is, my first sherlock fic. Thinking of doing one where Sherlock meets Lestrade's neice or about the times Sherlock had visited Lestrade in the hospital with out him knowing ._.(hmm) Anyone know how to stop from destroying my paragraphs, each time I add a break it wont save it :( HELP<p> 


End file.
